


Anything?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Vision, you can hack anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything?

"Hey, Vizh," Wanda asked, "I was just thinking, can you hack anything?"

Vision nodded. "Of course. I've got the whole internet in my brain, love."

She grinned deviously. "Could you-"

"No." he cut her off. "I'm not hacking anything for you."

She laughed. "Not for me, but... I'm curious. Anything. I can see it, too, remember?" 

How could Vision forget that Wanda could see in his hed at all times? "I remember. I still won't do it."

Wanda pouted. "Please?" At his stubborn silence, she made puppy dog eyes at him. Vision couldn't resist _those_.

* * *

A few days later, Tony said in the common room, "Hey, someone hacked into the Pentagon a few days ago. I don't remember the last person who did that that wasn't me. The government wants them."

Wanda burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her. Vision sighed. "I told you." He cried exasperatedly.

"You could have just said no." Wanda retorted, grinning.

"But you made that face!" Vision protested, balling his hands into fists.

"I'm irresistable, I know." She whispered, pulling herself on top of him.

"Ew." Tony sniffed. "Wait, she made you hack the Pentagon? How?"

"I can hack anything." He explained, tapping his head. Wanda pecked his cheek. 

"I can make him do anything." She said, smirking.

Tony glanced between the two of them. "I don't doubt it." He said wryly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea where this came from and I wrote it in like fifteen minutes


End file.
